


Purple Peeps

by TheMollyWobbles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M, Peeps, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMollyWobbles/pseuds/TheMollyWobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Easter! Pete was on a mission, but it didn't turn out as planed. Peterick fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and had it on fanfiction.net for its entirety (Published: 03-29-09) and thought it might get more attention here with these glorious FOB tags ;3
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

It was the third day of April and there was a young man and his mother who had just entered the local Wal-Mart. The said young man was on a mission. To find the few sweets he needed for his boyfriend's home made Easter basket.

"Mom, I'll be over here in the Easter stuff. And please, dear God, don't let me get lost looking for you. I hate that." The young man whined to his mother, who smiled and went off to get her groceries.

This young man was named Peter, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third to be exact.

Now Pete was a kind and sweet fellow. And when it was necessary to get a gift for his beloved, he always went all out.

Sliding through the may isles of Easter related items, he had finally made it to the desired one.

The Peeps.

Thinking very thoughtful things about the workers of Wal-Mart for color coding the selections, he sauntered past the Blues, the Pinks, the Yellows, and then stopped at the weirdly odd Oranges.

'How odd indeed,' Pete thought with a scratch to his head, 'when did orange become an Easter color?'

Shrugging he turned to look for the color he needed, his lover's favorite color, Purple. More specifically the Purple Bunnies, because in Pete's opinion the Chicks were not as cool as the Bunnies, only to find out, to his surprise that there were none. No Purple Peeps what so ever.

With a gasp, Pete saw the isle end. He rounded the corner to find the art supplies isle. No purple Peeps in sight.

Thinking he must have just looked over the purple items, he went back.

Blue, Pink, Yellow, and… Orange.

Still no Purple.

Annoyed, Pete turned to and asked one of the workers where the purple Easter items had gone.

"Well," The store worked replied, "The head of Peeps decided that not enough Purple Peeps where selling, and they discontinued them. I'm sorry. You could try Orange though."

Pete's shoulders slumped in defeat as the worker returned to his duties. No more Purple Peeps? We're they mad?!

Sighing, he turned to the other side of the isle to get the simple purple grass for his basket he needed and a package of purple plastic eggs and walked to the cashier, paid, and went to wait in the car for his Mother.

~~~~*~~~~

It was April 12, Easter morning and another young man who went by the name of Patrick Martin Stump woke up to find his lovely boyfriend sitting on one of the swings of the swing set in his back yard. Said Boyfriend had a cute pair of Purple Bunny Ears, his favorite color, on his head and what looked like a puffy little cloud like tail on his tush.

"Pete?" He called out.

Hearing his name, Pete looked up to see his lover standing in front of him in his Pj's.

"Patty Cake!" Pete cried happily, "Happy Easter!" He then held out his cute Easter basket complete with little bunny and bunny chocolates. Only missing the beloved Purple Peeps.

Patrick gasped in delight and picked up the basket and smiled. "Oh Peter Panda, thank you! Or should I say Peter Bunny?" He said with a flick to the furry ears.

Pete chuckled and stood up and wrapped his cuppy cake in a hug. "Call me what ever you want, babe." And he pecked his lips with a soft kiss.

~~~~*~~~~

The two lovers were currently sitting on Patrick's bed, each on wrapping their Easter goodies.

Pete reached in his basket to find Yellow Bunnies. His favorite colored Peeps beside the damn 'non-existent' Purple Bunny Peeps.

"Cake you're got me my Yellow Peeps! Oh my God! Yayyyy!" He cried hugging Patrick who smiled and returned the hug.

"Your welcome Pete." He replied.

Pete looked at the Peeps with a sad look. Then he looked to Patrick and spoke.

"Patrick, I tried really hard, but I couldn't find any Purple Peeps!" He said with his head hung in shame, " I wanted to surprise you with a Purple theme basket, and with out the Peeps I couldn't really complete it. I'm sorry babe. Really, I am."

Patrick smiled at Pete's thoughtful gesture and reached over to lift Pete's head. He placed a kiss on his pouting lips and giggled. "Thank you for trying so hard to please me Pete, but…" He said with a tilt of his head, " I actually hate Peeps. I get them for you because their your favorite. Have you actually ever seen me eat one? Nope."

Pete looked at Patrick with disbelief until it dawned on him. Patrick really didn't like Peeps!

"Oh." Was all he said before he tackled Patrick to the bed with kisses, "Well you'll have to at least have a Purple Pete instead."

Patrick smiled and returned the kisses, and Pete thought one thing.

_'Mission with a forked left turn accomplished.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
